


Body Heat

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Idiots in Love, M/M, Nudity, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Sharing Body Heat, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Pack Ships It, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Wolf Derek Hale, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: When Stiles gets lost in a snowstorm it’s up to the pack to save him. Will they get to him in time? And will Derek finally see what’s been right in front of him the whole time?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152644
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	1. Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading. You are an 😇

“Where’s Stiles?” Scott asked his alpha.

“Stiles can’t come with us to the camp,” Derek replied as he put the rest of the suitcases in the other car.

“Why?” Malia asked.

“He has to go back to college; he still has studies to attend to,” Derek replied.

“I thought he started working with the FBI?” Jackson mumbled and got a glare from his alpha in return.

“You have to remember that Stiles did everything he could so you could join us in going to the camp, even though it’s only meant for alphas like me and Scott,” Derek reminded them all.

“I still think that he should come with us,” Isaac said sulkily, and the rest of the pack agreed with him.

“Stiles couldn’t come, but he said he hopes you don’t embarrass yourselves or me,” Derek told them with a smirk.

“He is so our pack mom, taking care of us, even though he is not joining us at the camp,” Allison said, smiling.

“We should tell him that after the alpha pack camp,” Boyd said, Erica nodding in agreement.

“Let’s just have fun, and don’t be surprised if you don’t have any phone reception in the area we’ll be camping in,” Derek added.

“What? No reception? What do you do in that camp?” Lydia asked.

“We mostly hunt and share stories about the pack,” Derek replied. “Don’t worry, I think we’ll find something everyone will like.” Derek wondered how Stiles dealt with them when he wasn’t around.

“I’ll send you the GPS for the location, Scott. You better not take any shortcuts. Don’t get lost and stick to the GPS. We don’t want to be late, at least not for the very first day out there.”

They all piled into the cars and Derek sent Scott the GPS coordinates through his cell phone before they took off.

Ten minutes into driving Derek swore he could feel Stiles smack him on the back of his head as he remembered something important. He quickly dialed Scott’s number and when Scott answered he said, “Scott, I forgot something.”

“What did you forget?” Scott asked.

“The food Stiles made for the road. He figured we’d get hungry so he made something for all of us. I can’t believe I forgot it,” Derek informed him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll head back and grab it. I have some drooling werewolves in my car, I better feed them,” Scott chuckled.

“Thanks, Scott. See you in the camp area, park near to my car.” With that Derek hung up the phone.

“We’re heading back to the loft. I guess you want to help me with the food?” Scott asked and saw several heads nod his way.

After they’d arrived back at the loft and marched over to the kitchen, Erica opened the fridge, noticing the amount of food in the boxes. “He made all this for us?”

“I guess,” Isaac replied as he walked behind her and looked at the boxes. “He is so the pack mom, no matter how much he denies it.”

“Take everything, put it in the bags, and let’s hurry. Save some for Derek’s car too. I think he made enough food for the whole month,” Scott said in awe as he took in the amount of food Stiles had prepared.

“He did! I think we owe him a group hug for everything he does for us. He really is our pack mom,” Erica said with a smile.

A couple of hours and five emptied boxes in Scott’s car later, they finally reached their destination.

Scott saw the rest of the pack waiting for them as he parked next to Derek.

“Did he make all this?” Derek asked as he noticed Erica, Boyd and Isaac carrying bags of food in their hands.

“Actually, there’s more. That’s just how much they could grab,” Scott replied.

“He told me he was just making something for the road. I didn’t know he made enough for the whole month,” Derek said, in awe. “I think we should do something for him in return when he gets back from his studies.”

“One step at a time. We still need to attend this camp for a month and then we’ll have the cell phone reception to call him to come home,” Lydia reminded them.

“It’s nice that the other alphas let you bring your pack to the alpha camp,” Allison said to Derek.

“Yeah, but now we better make sure they don’t do anything to harm the reputation of our pack,” Derek said, only half joking.

“Yeah, you are representing each other here, not just yourselves. What each of us says or does reflects on all of us, on the pack. Don’t get in any trouble,” Scott said, looking pointedly at Isaac and Jackson, before adding, “Stiles has gone to do more study of magic. Deaton sent him to magic school. That’s why he’s not here. He needs to learn to get better and that won’t happen if he keeps having to leave his studies to save our asses. So, best behaviour everyone, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll behave. Stiles doesn’t need more drama from us,” Isaac said, Jackson nodding in agreement with him.

“You got everything you need right now?” Derek asked. “Don’t worry, once we get settled we can get the rest of the things from the car and get ready for the night,” he added, noticing Erica glance at Scott’s car.

They settled their camp and met with the other alphas. Afterwards, as they unpacked their bags and got ready for a dinner that had been arranged by the other alphas, they found something they didn’t expect, all except Derek.

“I think Stiles added a note to my things,” Scott said.

“What? Oh God, I hope he didn’t add a note to mine as well,” Allison replied, hurrying to check her suitcase, only to find a note waiting for her too.

“What does it say in your notes?” Derek asked, looking at the pack, not knowing if he should check his own suitcase. Part of him was worried about what Stiles might have written to him, and the other part wished for more than just friendship with the spark.

“Behave!” Isaac said.

“Behave, you jerk. I don’t want to hear from the others that you didn’t.” Jackson held up his note with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Allison, Scott’s heart belongs only to you, no one else.” Allison read her note, smiling as she looked over at Scott.

Scott in turn read his note. “Allison loves you, you are the hot girl.”

“Hot girl?” Allison asked.

“Inside joke,” Isaac replied with a smile.

“You know how to match clothes like no other. You are a queen, Lydia. You will be all right without phone reception for a month. You can do it. And if any of the other alphas need fashion advice, show them who’s the boss.” Lydia said with a smile.

“Hey, Catwoman, protect the pack if they need it and keep yourself out of trouble too. Keep Boyd happy, you know he loves you.” Erica read hers with a chuckle.

“Boyd, take care of yourself and Catwoman, would you?” Boyd added with a smile.

“Don’t worry, your brother will see the light eventually. You are like the little sister I never had.” Cora read her note.

“Who didn’t read theirs yet?” Derek asked and looked at Malia.

“You will be fine, just don’t act feral toward the alphas. Remember that the Hale pack is there to keep you safe. We don’t need any more rivals so behave. You know I love you like the other sister I never had.”

“I think that only leaves you, Derek,” Scott told him.

“I think I’ll check after dinner, I’m starving,” Derek said. Turning to face the rest of the pack he reminded them, “You need to show respect to the other alphas as we are their guests.”

“We will. Stiles wasn’t exactly subtle about telling us how to act,” Lydia joked. “I’m so going to call him the pack mom.”

At dinner Derek introduced Scott as a true alpha and then introduced the rest of his pack to the other alphas.

The pack watched as the other alphas eyed up Derek, asking him about his mate, if he had one. If not they assured him they could find him one.

The pack was glad when dinner was over, unable to stomach watching the other alphas making a play to gain Derek as their mate. As they reached their area of the campsite, Lydia muttered, “Finally, I couldn’t stand watching them ogle you like that. It was gross.”

“Was it that bad? It’s only our first night here,” Derek reminded her, looking around at his pack, able to tell from their grimaces that they agreed with Lydia.

“It was bad. I feel tired, and I can’t believe I don’t have cell phone reception. I would love to speak with Stiles right now,” Lydia replied before walking over to the tent she shared with Malia, leaving Derek to sigh heavily and walk over to his own tent.

Once inside his tent he sat down on the sleeping bag and opened his suitcase to unpack.

He was surprised to find Stiles had hidden multiple notes among his things. Everyone else in the pack had gotten only one note and he figured he’d be the same. He figured wrong.

_Sourwolf, cheer up, it’s only your first day_. Derek smiled just to read that.

He found another note under his sweatpants. As he read he could’ve sworn he heard Stiles’ voice talking to him. _I hope you kept the beard, it makes you look sexy. No wonder the other alphas want to mate with you._

He laughed out loud at the first part of the next note before the last part stole his breath away. _Could you tell them I’m not the pack mom? I just seem to care too much, even for you, my sourwolf._

“Oh, how could I not see this?” Derek asked himself, as he read the note over again. Did Stiles really just write that Derek was his sourwolf?

The next note opened his eyes for sure. _You look pretty when you smile, so keep that in mind. xoxo_

Derek smiled as he lay down in the sleeping bag, determined not to get dragged into any attempts at finding him a mate from among the other alphas at the camp. He had something he needed to settle with a certain spark, one that was too far away at the minute for his liking. Only now did he understand what the pack had been trying to tell him for months.

The next day, the pack sprawled around him as Erica handed round some of the food Stiles had packed for them, Derek decided to speak up. “I read the notes Stiles left for me and I think I need to put a stop to the attempts at mating with me some of the other alphas have been making. I’m already spoken for, I just didn’t know it. I guess I didn’t see what was right in front of my eyes.”

“Well, it’s about time, Derek!” Scott exclaimed happily. “Just make sure to let Stiles know in no uncertain terms. Use your words, he needs words.”

“I will,” Derek agreed. “But I would be grateful if none of you say anything to him before I get the chance to. I should talk with him personally,” he added, in a determined voice.

“You got it!” Isaac whooped with joy.

The pack all agreed, cheering. At least now they wouldn’t have to watch the other alphas lurking round their alpha, not at all subtle in their attempts to woo him for their own.

“Not one word to him. I don’t want him to hear it from you, he needs to hear it from me, only from me. Otherwise, knowing him, he will think the worst, and we don’t need that to happen,” Derek said, looking at Lydia and Cora.

“Why are you looking at us?” Cora asked her brother. “We won’t say a thing,” she promised, a little too sweetly to be completely reassuring.

Derek just glared at her.

“We will behave, big brother, don’t worry,” Cora reassured him with a smile.

“First, we need to survive camp and save Derek from any mating ritual they have in mind for him,” Lydia reminded the pack.

“How many days left in camp?” Malia asked.

“Close to a month. Think that you can survive that?” Derek asked, looked around at his pack.

“As long as the other alphas stop ogling at you we’ll be fine,” Scott replied, the other pack members agreeing.

“I think we can handle it,” Derek told them. “But I still can’t believe I didn’t know Stiles has feelings for me the way I have for him.”

“It was kind of obvious,” Cora said, rolling her eyes. “You should see the way Stiles looks at you. It was pretty obvious to us, big brother.” The rest of the pack nodded in affirmation.

“Well, in that case, I guess we need to find a way to pass the time in here quickly so we can go home and I can see and talk to Stiles,” Derek grinned.

“Ooh, someone is eager to see Stiles,” Jackson teased with a smile.

“Jackson, shut up.”

Derek hoped the days would pass by swiftly. He missed Stiles, and secretly he wondered to himself how Stiles dealt with the pack so well and didn’t find himself wanting to strangle any of them.

On their last day in camp Derek picked up one last letter from Stiles which had instructions to open it on his way home or when he got home written on the envelope.

Scott walked over to Derek’s tent and saw him looking at the envelope. “What have you got there?”

“It’s another note from Stiles. He gave instructions to read it on my way home, or when I got home if I preferred,” Derek replied.

“I guess it’s up to you then,” Scott said, shrugging. “It’s been worthwhile, but I’m glad camp is nearly over. When should we start packing?”

“I guess we can pack after lunch and then hit the road straight after so we can reach home before dinner time,” Derek replied.

“Good. Lydia and Allison will be happy to hear that. They missed civilization, I guess,” Scott chuckled.

When lunch was over, the pack hurried over to their spot and packed their things before heading to their cars.

“Alpha Hale, next time bring your mate. It could’ve saved a lot of awkwardness this time,” one of the other alphas called to him.

Derek nodded, thanking the alpha as he walked over to the pack cars, counting heads to check no one was left behind. The envelope secure in his leather jacket, he promised himself he’d read it at home.

“Finally! I missed my phone!” Lydia laughed, cheerful as her phone came to life, various beeps and buzzes informing her of all the calls and messages she’d missed. She was surprised, though, to see lots of messages from Deaton and the sheriff. “This is strange…” she muttered.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked her.

“There’s lots of messages from the sheriff and Deaton. I’ll give them a call and tell them to meet us at the loft,” Lydia replied.

“I hope everything’s all right. I mean, they would only call if something bad happened. I hope nothing’s wrong with Stiles,” Derek worried, pouring his thoughts out.

When they arrived at the loft, Deaton and the sheriff were waiting for them inside. They looked worried, with the sheriff in particular not looking good. He looked like he hadn’t slept properly lately.

“Is there something wrong?” Derek asked, eager for answers.

“Stiles is missing,” the sheriff replied. “I last spoke to him a week ago and now he’s not answering his calls and I fear the worst. I don’t want to lose my son, he’s all I have left.”


	2. Body Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading. You are an 😇

“He was supposed to finish the semester, but he left a week early. I think he hoped to catch some work with the FBI before heading over here, but the FBI said they didn’t have any cases for him to work on so he left.”

“Did you trace his last call?” Derek asked. “Maybe we can go to the location it came from, catch his scent and follow it?”

“I have the location, but the area is on high alert because of a heavy snowstorm. I think he tried to get home early before the storm, but somehow he got caught in the eye of it.”

“We’ll find him, sir,” Derek reassured the sheriff. Turning to the pack he said, “Some of you will be staying here and some of you will come with me. I think those of us who are going should take some warmer clothes with us.

“I’ll join you,” Scott jumped in right away, not giving the alpha any chance to say otherwise.

“Fine with me,” Derek said. “Besides, I think I’ll shift into my full wolf form. My wolf fur holds more heat so when we find Stiles I can hold him and help him warm up quicker.”

“So, who’s going with us?” Scott asked him.

“Parrish can come to tow the jeep because knowing Stiles he won’t want to leave it behind. Also Isaac and Jackson will come. I’ll bet Stiles went overboard bringing us gifts when he got out of college sooner than expected and we’ll probably need help carrying everything,” Derek replied.

“I’ll get them ready,” Scott said. “And, Derek... I think you should read the last letter Stiles left for you sooner rather than later.”

“I’m not worrying about that. I think I’ll have a long time to read it once I bring him home,” Derek said with a soft smile.

“So, when are we going?” Isaac asked.

“As soon as Derek gets Stiles’ last known location details from the sheriff. We’ll follow him and hopefully save Stiles from freezing to death,” Scott replied.

The sheriff showed Derek the last location Stiles’ phone was pinged at before the signal from it disappeared. “This was the last place his phone was,” the sheriff said. “Please find my son,” he pleaded to Derek.

“I’ll find him, Sheriff, and bring him home,” Derek assured the sheriff confidently.

“I know, but let me know when you’ll be here so I can run the tub with hot water. I don’t want him to die from hypothermia, Derek. I know you’d do anything for my son,” Noah told him with a shaky smile.

“I would do anything for him. He’s part of my pack,” Derek answered.

“Only that? I’m sure there’s more to it than that,” Noah pressed.

“You know?” Derek asked.

“I know my son’s heart belongs to only one person, and I know that person is you. I see the way Stiles looks at you. I know he loves you, and I know you love him, so bring back my son. God knows he needs someone that can take care of him.”

“See? We’re not the only ones who can see it,” Scott told him, comforting the other alpha with a squeeze to the shoulder.

“Okay, let me get changed and then follow me,” Derek replied before excusing himself to the other room to shed his clothes and shift into his wolf form.

Derek howled before he ran away from the loft, the other werewolves following him, and was the first to arrive at the place the sheriff had indicated was Stiles’ last known location. He tried to catch Stiles’ scent, but it was weak and the heavy winds and snow weren’t helping. Pawing around the area, hoping to see the blue jeep, he stopped when he heard another howl. Turning around he saw it was Scott howling, letting them know he’d found the jeep.

The vehicle was almost completely covered by the heavy snow, but Derek almost jumped for joy as he detected a slow heartbeat inside the jeep.

“He’s alive!” Scott said, starting to dig the snow away from the jeep so he could open the door and get Stiles out.

They all worked hard to clear the snow away while Parrish moved the tow track closer to the jeep, hoping he could help them move it, even though it still looked like the jeep was stuck in the snow.

“I could help you with it,” Parrish shouted, catching their attention. They moved back and let him use his fiery powers to melt the snow around the jeep so Scott could open the door, pull Stiles out and carry him over to Derek.

“I’ll take his personal belongings,” Scott said. “Isaac, Jackson, you two take the rest of his things,” he directed. “Anything you can't just take just leave in the jeep and we’ll collect it from whatever auto repair shop it ends up at. I have a feeling it’s going to be out of commission for a long time.

“I’ll let the sheriff know we’re on our way back,” Scott continued, turning to where Derek had been, but the wolf was already gone, leaving the heavy wind to sting his face. “I hate when he does that,” Scott muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

Turning back to Isaac and Jackson he instructed them to tag whatever they could and go.”

“He got us gifts. Why would he do that?” Jackson asked Isaac.

“Stiles loves us, no matter what he says. You know that. Everyone in the pack knows that. Now, help me with these, would you?” Isaac smiled at Jackson, who still seemed shocked by the number of gifts.

Isaac and Jackson took as much as they could carry and walked back to the loft, sorry they hadn’t brought more people to help them with the gifts, but aware they hadn’t known to when they’d left to search for Stiles.

“Do you need help with that?” Parrish beeped the horn, catching their attention.

“Yeah, thanks, we’ll grab a ride with you to the loft and maybe find somewhere to put all these gifts,” Jackson replied gratefully as he climbed into the truck.

“That bad, huh?” Parrish asked with a smile, towing the jeep behind them.

The sheriff took Stiles from Derek as the wolf shook the snow from his fur before changing back to his human form, standing naked in front of the pack until Boyd gave him something to put on.

“How is he?” Derek asked the sheriff.

“He’s freezing. I think we should warm him up a bit before we put him in the hot tub. We don’t want him going into shock,” the sheriff replied with a comforting smile, rubbing his son’s hands with his own in an effort to warm them.

“I have a better idea, if I may, sir,” Derek said to him.

“Do it. The bath can wait till later, I don’t mind. I’m sure the pack won’t mind either. But if you need anything, like a hot drink or something, just let us know,” Noah told him.

“I’ll take him with me to the bedroom. I remember my mom once said that body heat could work faster,” Derek said.

“Oh right, I remember that,” Cora agreed. “We won’t get in your way, big brother. Personally I’ll be busy wondering what’s taking Scott, Isaac and Jackson so long to come back. Go do your thing with Stiles, we won’t disturb you,” she smiled.

“Right, so I won’t be surprised if some of you peek in the room and ask about Stiles?” Derek asked, looking at the pack before heading to his room with Stiles in his arms.

Once he got to his room he removed one layer after another from Stiles’ body, leaving him naked as he pulled the warm blankets over them and snuggled close to him.

Stiles started to defrost as they huddled together under the covers and Derek’s body heat started seeping into his cold body. Derek could feel him starting to move next to him.

“Der…” Stiles said weakly.

“It’s me, Stiles. Rest. You’re still cold,” Derek told him softly and kissed him on the forehead.

The door was opened abruptly before Stiles dared to say anything more to Derek. Derek turned to see who’d come in and found Jackson there, seemingly in shock.

“Jackson, are you okay?” Derek asked, not letting go of Stiles.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Jackson mumbled, trying to overcome his shock.

“Just say it and leave,” Derek told him.

“T… Thank you, Stiles. For my gift. I didn’t know you remembered,” Jackson told him.

“You’re...” Stiles started to say but his voice was weak and he coughed a little before attempting to speak again. “You’re part of the pack. Of course I remembered.”

“Why did you do it?” Jackson asked.

“Why wouldn’t I do it? You’re in my pack, aren’t you?” Stiles asked weakly, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the heat radiating from Derek.

“Yes. I just didn’t realize you would think of me the way you think of the others,” Jackson muttered.

“Jackson, go play with your toys, now!” Stiles instructed the surprised beta, hoping his voice sounded stronger and more determined than it had earlier, as he burrowed closer to Derek.

“Finally,” Stiles said weakly as Jackson left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. “I thought he’d never leave.”

“Hey, I heard you!” Jackson yelled from the other side of the door.

“I know! You’re part werewolf, you were supposed to hear me!” Stiles tried to yell back before another coughing fit seized him.

“I hate you,” Jackson muttered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles smiled, enjoying the heat.

“Rest, Stiles, you need to rest. Your body is still weak,” Derek urged him, hugging him close and rubbing his feet against Stiles’ which were still cold to the touch.

“What is it, Scotty?”

“How did you know it was me?” Scott asked as he opened the door, expecting to see his best friend looking at him, but Stiles looked like he was sleeping, his eyes closed to the outside world.

“I have my secrets,” Stiles replied.

“Is there something you wanted?” Derek asked the other alpha.

“Uh… yeah… the pack’s wondering if we should wait for you before we dig in with the gifts. And just so you know, you didn’t need to bring us gifts. We love you, dude,” Scott replied to Derek’s question but looked at Stiles.

“Go ahead, it’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Stiles said.

“I’ll go tell them,” Scott said.

“And Scott,” Stiles called weakly, “clean your shoes. They make a squishy noise.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hate you too,” Stiles snarked back, the joy obvious in his weak voice.

“Derek, shut him up,” Scott said before he left them.

“It will be my pleasure,” Derek said, catching Stiles’ lips with his own.

“If that is your way to shut me up, why did you not do it sooner?” Stiles asked.

“I wanted you to feel better first. You’re still cold,” Derek replied.

“Wait, did you read my letter?” Stiles asked, suddenly remembering the letter he put in Derek’s suitcase.

“No, I didn’t have time to. I had something more important to find,” Derek grinned, kissing him again.

“I guess you don’t need to. We’re just two idiots in love, aren’t we?” Stiles said and licked Derek’s lips before he caught him for another kiss, trying to ignore the cheering of the pack.

“It’s about damn time.”

“Finally.”

“Definitely idiots in love.”

“But they’re our idiots.”

“Hey, my son is not the idiot one!”

“Yeah, Mom and Dad are making out now. Time for us to leave.”

“Yep, no one needs to see that!”

Stiles and Derek smiled into the kiss as they heard the pack troop out, the door closing gently behind them.

**The End!**


End file.
